monster_energy_nascar_cupfandomcom-20200213-history
New Hampshire 301
The New Hampshire 301 is a 301 lap, 318.458-mile (512.508 km) annual Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series stock car race held at the New Hampshire Motor Speedway in Loudon, New Hampshire. In 2018, the New Hampshire 301 will become the 20th race of the season, replacing the Big Machine Vodka 400 at the Brickyard at Indianapolis Motor Speedway as the crown jewel race at Indianapolis will become the 26th race of the season. History The race has been traditionally run in July, but from 2007 to 2010 it was run in late June or early July as the race preceding the Coke Zero 400 in order to allow that race to run as close to the 4th of July as possible. In 2011, the race returned to its traditional mid-July date. From its inaugural running in 1993 through 2007 the race was 300 laps, but after O. Bruton Smith and his company SMI bought the track their first date was given the moniker of the extra mile and was increased to 301 laps. In 2008, Kurt Busch won the race after it was called due to rain after 284 laps. One year later, Joey Logano became the youngest winner in NASCAR Cup Series history after the race was also shortened because of rain after 273 laps, at the age of 19 years, 1 month, and 4 days. Starting in 2018, it will be the only event at the track because their fall race would be moved to Las Vegas Motor Speedway. Race sponsorship Newell Rubbermaid, through its Lenox Industrial Tools subsidiary, was the title sponsor of the race from 2006 to 2012. Organizers added an extra lap from 2008 to 2012 to represent that Lenox Industrial Tools" is looking for users and suppliers of industrial tools that go the extra mile, whose jobs are physically demanding, day after day, and still find time to contribute to their communities in a meaningful way." The race was dubbed "The Extra Mile at the Magic Mile." for seven years, The title was a misnomer, however, as races at New Hampshire are not run by miles but instead by laps. Under the Lenox Industrial Tools sponsorship, the race was 318.5 miles (512.6 km) in length while the fall race, the Sylvania 300, is 317.4 miles (510.8 km). After Lenox Industrial Tools left as title sponsor, Camping World picked up the sponsorship of the event through its RV Sales department for 2013 and 2014, and since the 301 moniker became popular with the fans, NHMS decided to keep their July event 301 laps long. In fact, the first two races with the 301 lap distance did not go the whole distance. In 2017, the race (along with Saturday's Xfinity Series race) received sponsorship from water sports store Overton's, branding it the Overton's 301. Trophy Unlike other races, the trophy is in the form of an American lobster provided by Makris Lobster and Steak House. After the winning driver poses with the lobster on victory lane, Makris pressure cooks it and sends the meat to the winning pit crew while a taxidermist reassembles the shell and mounts it on a trophy for the driver. Past winners Notes *'2000, 2008, and 2009:' Race shortened due to rain. *'2006, 2013, and 2014:' Race extended due to a NASCAR Overtime finish. Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Television broadcasters References External links *Racing-Reference.info - New Hampshire Motor Speedway Race Results *NASCAR Commentators Crews and Networks * Camping World RV Sales 301